Light to My Darkness
by dancerofmydreams
Summary: The Giant war has ended and the demigods finally have peace, and so does Nico. He has finally found the one for him, his best friend, Analise, the Roman daughter of Apollo. Journey with this young couple as they start their new relationship, not without the scars of the previous battles. A series of one- shots of Nico x Ana's new love.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**AN: Hey guys, I am pretty new to fanfiction so please review and help me here. Basically, in this story, Nico is yes bi, based on the HOH. I know some may argue he is gay or what, but for the purpose of this story, I have made him bi. It is during the Giant War and instead of Seven, there are Eight. I always thought it was unfair that there are 4 Greeks but only 3 Romans. So to even it out, I added Analise, or Ana for short, a Roman daughter of Apollo. It's actually a series of one- shots of the 2 of them, Nico x Ana. So enjoy! **

Nobody's POV:

"Please… Please don't leave me yet. You selfish, idiotic jerk! You can't leave without fulfilling your promise! You promised me! You promised if anyone of us died, we would get our first kiss! You haven't gave it to me! You big fat liar. Don't go…"

Tears were just running down her cheeks, flowing freely. That idiotic jerk, just had to push her away from the kraken and end up being in harm's way instead. She killed the kraken, but Nico had not been that lucky. The rest of the Eight and Reyna were gathered in a loose circle around them, all looking shocked and grief- stricken. Even Reyna eyes were a bit moist. Crying bitterly, Analise screamed again. "Why are you so idiotic! When can you learn, I Don't Need Help! Always too sacrificial. Come back you jerk, come back…"

All the demigods were torn as they watched on, seeing the ever optimistic and cheerful Ana break was painful, even more when the demigod she was breaking because of was Nico di Angelo, the demigod which helped them so much, yet was repaid with so little, simply he was a son of Hades. He did not deserve to die, and neither did Ana deserve this pain. Although she was considered one of the most experience demigods in the prophecy, she was even younger than Nico, barely 14.

Hazel was half - crying, half trying to comfort Ana herself, Frank by her side. Jason slowly knelt down next to his godsister, trying to provide some sort of moral support to no avail. He was just about to cry as anyone else. He knew about Nico's secrets, and the hardships he faced. It was unfair Nico should die, of all people.

Ana tried yet again to heal Nico, and failed. Heartbreaking as it was, Jason could not bring himself to tell her to give up. Ana flung herself on Nico, sobs wreaking through her body. Dark clouds hung overhead, as if Zeus sent them to mourn for his lost nephew.

Across the hills, Gaea's giants were fast approaching, they still had to prepare for the next wave. Reyna wiped her eyes, knowing she had to snap them out of their grief, the battle was not over. As she approached the grief- stricken demigods, she saw a twitch. A twitch of fingers. Breathlessly, she gasped "Ana! Look! Ana, it's Nico!" As soon as she said it, Ana's tears started glistening,and Nico's wounds started to heal. All the demigods gasped as they saw this miraculous feat.

Nico's eyes fluttered open, to rest on wide- eyed Ana. "I believe I owe you this," he said with his signature smirk. He pulled her towards him and kissed her, softly and tenderly.

Ana's POV:

When Nico woke up, my first thought was, "He's back, he's back!" And when he suddenly kissed me, all I could say was that those sappy romantic books were all wrong. There was definitely no fireworks at the background and there was no mini explosions. All I could hear was the hoots of laughter from the surrounding demigods and the pure happiness that my best friend was alive. The boy I trusted with my life was alive, and he was kissing me!

By the time we broke apart, I stared into his eyes before quietly saying, "Never do that to me again. I have had enough heart attacks from all of you this year." He simply chuckled and said, "I'll try my best."

That was enough, for I knew if Nico tried his best, that was as good as swearing on the River Styx. I hugged him tightly, causing more catcalls to fill the battle field. Percy coughed not- so discreetly, rubbing his neck awkwardly as he reminded us, "Sorry to break up your love fest. We kinda have more monsters to fight." pointing to the fast approaching giants.

I groaned good naturally as I hoisted Nico up on his feet too, saying, "Those giants never take a break do they?"

Leo shouted from on top of the hill (how did he even get there so fast), "If they did, we are not called demigods are we?"

I shouted back, "And if you managed to hear me from so far off, how come you never seem to listen when I ask you stuff?"

I pulled out my bow and arrow charm from my bracelet, getting ready to shoot down as many as possible before I am forced to fight short distance, joining the rest at the hilltop. I scanned the rest of the demigods assembling, ensuring no one else needed healing before we confronted the giants. Gaea, you just messed with the wrong group. For every pain you have caused my loved ones, you shall pay.

**So my first chapter. Like it, hate it? Please review. Much thanks :) Love ya all.**

**Love, **

**Dancer of my dreams**


	2. Chapter 2: Backgrounds and More

**A/N. Hey guys. This is the updated chapter. I realized I was starting to paint Ana as a rather Mary- Sue character, so I edited it a bit. The gist is still the same. For new readers, this chapter may seem a bit awkward but it is to kinda give you some background on who is this OC, because I don't exactly have a book describing how Ana came about... Enjoy!**

Jason's POV

Let's say I wasn't exactly shocked when Ana and Nico kissed. I know I had amnesia for the past 8 months but one of the first things, or rather person I remembered was Analise. Analise, or as we called her Ana, was the Roman daughter of Apollo and also my god sister.

She came to camp when she was 11, going 12, brought by Apollo himself. She was untrained by Lupa, and completely lost in the world of demigod. Apollo delivered a prophecy during her arrival, which stated that a quest was needed to retrieve's shield, Ancile, a valuable tool in helping protect the legion in the war against Uranus.

To be honest, it was a suicide quest. Ancile was supposedly lost with the other 11 copies made, and can only be found in a temple in the Sea of Monsters, if figuring out which is the original copy. And on top of that, it was specified that Ana, an untrained demigod, had to be included in the quest. Not exactly the best combination.

Reyna and I decided to take pity on the poor demigod and signed up for the quest. After all, we were her only hope of getting out alive (no, I am not being egoistic, just being blatantly honest considering we were the most highly skilled in the legion).

In the days leading up to the quest, we realized she wasn't exactly vulnerable. She was smart, effectively shutting up Octavian within the first few hours of her arrival. The charm bracelet gifted to her by her father contained 2 choice weapons, bow and arrows and twin daggers. Like many of her siblings, she had a natural talent for bow and arrows. During the quest, with some training by Reyna and I, she soon was proficient with her twin daggers, learning to use her small size and speed to her advantage.

What amazed me more is that she was able to earn even Reyna's trust during the quest, something that I took 3 years to do. Both Reyna and I took her under our wing from them on, and we became pretty close. I treated her like my own sister and no, despite the rumors, we were never a couple. That would be a bit too gross...

Most demigods have tragic backstories, with families that detested them, that abandoned them, or died when they were young. But the most tragic backstory probably was losing a family that loved you so much. Her mother was a singer that had fell in love with Apollo before having her. Although she had remarried another man, her step- father was basically the father she never had. He cared for her like his own, especially since her mother was often busy with her career. Even when her mother gave birth to her younger sister, she was still well loved and taken care of. She teared up a bit as she talked about how her entire family was killed in a car accident on their way to her mother's music video launch party on the day of her arrival at camp. The only reason she was not with them was because she had felt sick and stayed at home. Right after this tragedy, she was swept into the world of demigods.

As for Nico, she met him when he suddenly shadow traveled into her ballet class (yes, she loved dance so much she continued ballet in New Rome), and scared every single person in the class. Being one of healers in camp, the responsibility fell to her to heal him and take care of him until he managed to recover. By then, she was known throughout camp as the best healer and earned the legion's respect as one of the best archers at age 12.

Anyway, when Nico finally woke up and established himself as Pluto's ambassador, most demigods were wary of him, as he radiated death and fear. Yet, Ana continued pestering him, trying to befriend him despite his futile attempts at pushing her away. That's something about Ana. Some would call it naive but she opens her heart to anyone who is willing. It makes her easy to hurt, yes, but it also made it easier for her to understand what others are going true and build deep relationships with almost anyone. While both Reyna and I agree that it was one of her best traits, it was and still is the reason both of us constantly worry about her.

And Nico was obviously no exception. He soon fell prey to her charms and stubbornness and they soon became the closest friends. Even I would tease her about how Nico would one day end up as her boyfriend, yet she continuously denied falling in love with her best friend. Like with Reyna, she soon earned Nico's trust, which I soon found impossible during the quest to Greece, even after I found out his secret.

Flash back to present time. All of us was having a blast at the party at CHB. I wrapped my arms around Piper's waist, as we mingled around. Reyna had forgiven me and actually was on good terms with Piper. Through the festivities, I saw Nico and Ana slip away. I tapped Piper gently and nodded my head towards their direction. Piper cooed and quickly informed the rest of the demigods. I saw money exchanging hands and video cameras being set in place as nosy campers followed the 2 demigods. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions (cont frm Chpt 2)

**A.N. Hehe, yeah I am back. I would really appreciate comments and reviews as much as possible since I am pretty new at this. So here is a slightly mushy scene. You will find that I am a hopeless romantic, so enjoy :)**

Ana's POV

During the party thrown at CHB, Nico had tugged my hand, indicating that we should go to the woods. Curious, I followed him until we reached the beach. He turned around and cheeks a bit red, pulled me closer by the waist.

"So what does this make us?" I asked cheekily. He smirked and replied playfully, "Whatever you want it to be."

Suddenly serious, he asked, "Are you sure you want to be my girlfriend?"

Not understanding, I asked, "Why not?"

He sighed and combed through his hair, replying, "Don't you get it? You are a daughter of Apollo, of light, of healing, and everybody loves you. You are brilliant, smart, and friendly. You can get any other guy you want. Why me? I am a son of Hades, death, I radiate death. No one likes me in the camps and I push people away. Hades, I pushed you away."

I smiled sadly. Through the years of knowing him, I knew he was scared to love, because he was scared to lose someone he loved again. He never felt appreciated either, with a father he constantly had to prove his worth to. "Nico, look at me. I don't care. So what you are a child of Hades. Hades is just as important as all the other gods, and what you are doesn't determine who you are. People do like you, I am one of them. And even if you push me away a hundred times, I will make sure I stay 101 times. You know how stubborn I am." I gently placed my hands on his face, smiling tenderly at him. He needed someone to teach him love again, and I was going to be the person. He died once for me to realise how important he was to me, and there was no way I was letting him go again.

"My mother once told me, yin exist with yang. The light needs darkness to exist. Without death there would be no life. I need you as much as any other person in camp, so just stay with me ok?"

After a long time of staring into my eyes, he finally smiled, saying, "What am I supposed to do without you?"

I smiled in return and for a while, we simply stared at each other. He leaned forward, and my breath caught when I realized what he was going do. I closed my eyes, ready to taste his lips when…

"Oh come on! Can you 2 please kiss already?" a voice cut through the peaceful silence of the beach.

We turned around, to see the demigods smiling broadly at us.

"Ahem, how long have you been standing there?" I coughed, glaring at all of them.

Leo smiled mischievously as he replied, "Only since you started your sweet exchange with Death Boy there. I still can't believe how he managed to even get a girl."

Piper hit him on the head, and reprimanded, "Don't you dare play with their young love!" Typical Aphrodite side showing.

Coughing loudly, Nico asked the Stoll brothers, "And what may I ask are you doing with the video camera?"

The Stoll brothers grinned as they shouted, "Videotaping!" and ran off into the forest.

Nico muttered a curse in Greek and he quickly sent skeleton warriors after them. The demigods erupted into laughter as the Stoll brothers ran for their lives with skeleton warriors after them. As we made our way back to the pavilion, Percy had the cheek to ask, "So when are you 2 having kids?"

Thank you Annabeth for cuffing him on the head.

**Love it, hate it? Please review :)**

**Love,**

**Dancer of my Dreams**


	4. Chapter 4: Formation of Camp Demigod

**Thanks to all the people who Favorited and reviewed, means a lot to me. So here is just some background for the Camp Nico and Ana are going to be living in. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO, nor the characters, except my OC. **

Percy POV

I stared in awe as we entered the throne room. Annabeth really did a fantastic job with the designs. Speaking of Annabeth, I wrapped my hand around her waist, much to the distaste of Athena, not that I cared. The rest of the demigods entered awestruck, impressed by the majestic interior design (yes, I can use huge words, perks of dating a daughter of Athena), and I could not be prouder of my Wise Girl.

Zeus cleared his throat, and summoned thunder to start off his speech, dramatic much. "So, we are here to discuss the fate of these demigods, and the camps."

Athena took over from there, "Yes, you have 2 options. You can either choose to remain as 2 separate entities or you can choose to combine camps. However, keep in mind that if you choose to combine camps, what is going to happen to the other camp?"

Annabeth looked thoughtful, the gears in her mind turning before she answered her mom, "But is there a way we can retain both camps, I mean, they both took years to build up, it will be a waste to destroy either one of them."

This time, it was Ana who answered, "If I am not wrong, Camp Half- Blood is a summer camp isn't it? So why don't we keep it as a summer camp and those who want to stay all year round can live in New Rome and camp Jupiter? Camp Jupiter will be converted to a school for demigods, both Roman and Greek."

Most demigods nodded their assent. It was a smart idea, that would appease both groups of demigods.

Reyna spoke up, "I think that is a brilliant idea. But how about the splitting of demigods, like who is going to sleep where and other details?"

"I actually like Camp Jupiter's way of splitting demigods. Instead of by parent, causing some people to have no cabin mates, we could split them equally into small groups. The current centurions and camp counsellors can be the cabin leaders/ camp counsellors of these new groups." I piped up.

Annabeth looked impressed that I could come out with such an idea, "Didn't knew you were even capable of though, Seaweed Brain," she teased, before pecking my cheek. Aphrodite squealed, and everyone in the throne room covered their ears. Right, no PDA in front of Aphrodite.

Zeus cleared his throat again, "Right, back to topic. How about the current Praetors? They were the leaders of the camp so what are they going to do now?"

Jason answered his father, "Well, I was thinking we could elect 10 leaders for the camp, known as the Council, perhaps? There would be 5 Greek and 5 Roman demigods, and out of the 5 Roman Demigods, 2 will be chosen as the Praetors of the Roman Demigods. Praetorship will be more of an honour rather than a position, as all 10 leaders would have to take care of every demigod, regardless Roman or Greek."

Zeus looked around the throne room for approval. "Anyone disagree with the plan?"

No one raised any objections. "Well then, let's start by electing the 10 leaders." He snapped his finger causing a screen to appear in front of everybody. "Please choose your ten leaders and we shall tabulate the scores."

In less than 10 minutes the whole election process was done, quite a feat considering that there were over 500 demigods present. "OK, so here are your list of leaders. First of all, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I smiled and bowed towards the audience as they cheered.

"Next, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." More cheers erupted, and Athena nodded her approval.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona" Ah, that was expected, she was a brilliant praetor, doing a job meant for 2 people for 6 months. Even Octavian had to admit that was no easy feat.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." I swear, that was thunder when Zeus said that.

And so it went on.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars"

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite"

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus".

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades"

"Analise Lee, Daughter of Apollo"

"And therefore, may I present you, your ten Council Members of Camp Demigod."

And yet again, we were leading another camp, but hopefully not to another war.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepovers and Song Requests

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Neither do I own the song, "Pretend it's OK"**

Ana's POV

"I never really heard you sing before you know." Nico said, his illuminating in the darkness of night. We had snuck out of our cabins late in the night and were now sitting in a tree staring at the moon. Yes, I know, you are going to say, how could you, Ana? Breaking the rules? But Nico was been haunted with his nightmares yet again, and he needed company, so that was a valid excuse.

I smiled. "I don't really like performing with my voice, it's quite average for a child of Apollo. I prefer dancing, and at most playing of instruments."

Nico chuckled, "Better than your art at least?"

We burst out laughing at that. Unfortunately, I have no skill at drawing, painting or anything related to visual arts. The last time I drew a bird, it looked more like a harpy on a bad hair day. Anything was better than my art.

Nico tenderly brushed a hair out of my face and whispered, "Sing for me?"

I was taken by surprise, and was just about to refuse when I saw his eyes. He was just longing for some sort of comfort, to escape from the horrors of hist nightmares. How could I refuse?

So I began, softly first, because to be honest, I did not really have much confidence in my voice, despite my mom being a singer and all. It wasn't outstanding at all.

_What would you do? What would you say?How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_

_My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_

_Pretend it's OK_

Nico smiled and closed his eyes. He knew why I chose the song. _I_

_remember the day when we were out all night_

_I wish that I could get the day back and tell you it's alright_

_Cause we all do the same thing, we just don't realize_

_That we're living on borrowed time_

I was quickly reminded of the night on the Argo II. Nico couldn't sleep again and I spend the night in his bunker, just talking, and he asked how I could still be so positive and happy during a war. My reply was, I pretend everything was ok, even when deep down I know it isn't. Because the world is not going to change for me and I have to go through it anyway. At least when I pretend everything was ok, I had some strength to carry on. Wasn

_What would you do? _

_What would you say?_

_How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_

_My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_

_Pretend it's OK_

By now I was getting more confident and Nico laid his head of my shoulder. My voice was becoming stronger. Our eyes does deceive us, because the situation is really ok, as long as we believe so.

_I see the light that I'm chasing_

_A memory, but it's fading_

_And when it's gone I'll be waiting_

_Knowing it's too late__(knowing it's too late)_

_You chose the road that I'm walking_

_Now it's your soul that I'm caught in_

_And you're not hearing when I'm calling_

_Calling your name_

_One breath, one step, one life, one heart_

_Two words, two eyes, new beginning, new startT_

_oo deep, too narrow, too short, too wide,_

_I'm better with you, here by my side_

_What would you do? _

_What would you say?_

_How does it feel? _

_Pretend it's OK_

_My eyes deceive me, _

_but it's still the same_

_Pretend it's OK_

_Nothing here, no one talking, knowing it's too late_

_But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK_

_Nothing here, no one talking, nothing's gonna change_

_But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK_

Yes, it does, Nico knows it first hand. He pretended that going through Tatarus alone was ok, but it wasn't. And only I knew what he was actually going through. I've seen him break down, and I would never understand how he managed to hold it together in the day.

_What would you do? (what would you do?)_

_What would you say? (what would you say?)_

_How does it feel? _

_Pretend it's OK_

_My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_

_Pretend it's OK_

By the end of the song, Nico had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled to myself, running my hand through his black hair. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and leaned onto the trunk next to me, before fallen asleep to the sound of his breathing.

Nico's POV

We woke up to a bird chirping in our ear. I smiled as the cold morning breeze kissed my cheeks. For once in a long time, I had a good rest. I found Ana curled up beside me, leaning against the tree trunk. I was surprised we didn't fall off the tree. Slowly untangling from her arms, I gave a good stretch. Ana was slowly stirring and she smiled drowsily at me.

"Good morning beautiful. "I planted a kiss on her forehead.

She giggled at my cheesy greeting, before staring contentedly at the sunrise.

"You know, you sing pretty well too. You shouldn't doubt yourself."

"Oh really? I though you feel asleep halfway?"

"Only because it was so good. It's really sweet and melodious." Ana blushed as I complimented her, muttering, "Sweet talker."

Slowly, I took her small hand in mine, gently warming her cold fingers. She smiled gratefully at me, leaning even closer to me. As we stared at the sunrise, her quiet voice broke the silence, "Why are you so afraid of sleeping in your own cabin? You are not alone already, ever since Camp Demigod started."

I sighed, knowing she was going to ask that question, and seriously, I would rather not answer. But she has been spending most of her nights with me, I think I at least owe her answer.

"Nightmares. Ever since that place, I've been having nightmares and to be honest, I don't even dare to sleep. They get worse when I am alone, and in a cabin full of people does not count. However, at least out here, I won't fall asleep. And if you come out to be with me, (how do you even know I am out here?), the nightmares go away, and sometimes, I can actually sleep."

Tears were pooling in my eyes as I stared at sunrise, trying desperately to blink it away. She sighed and placed one of her hands on my cheek.

"They are really bad, aren't they?"

A long silence answered her question.

"Nico, I will be here, whenever you need me. If I help you sleep better at night, we will talk to Chiron and Lupa about it ok? I'm sure they will understand."

"Are you sure? I know you would be uncomfortable with it, seeing as you hate breaking rules and what not."

"This is an exception, if it helps you, we can break a million rules, except with permission of course."

I chuckled, there it is, the 'with permission'. "You do know that once you ask for permission, it is not really considered a breaking of a rule, right?"

Ana gave me an annoyed look. "So you are planning to break the rules like Percy and Annabeth so often until Chiron had no choice but to make it an exception?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Well, what can I say? I am dating the strictest Roman around, and gods know they follow each rule to the t.

I pecked her lips, saying, "You are too much of a goody- two- shoes."

"Well someone must be considering you don't even care for rules."

"Maybe, so are we going to the Big House now or waiting for Christmas?"

"Uh, don't we need to get down the tree first before we can walk there?"

"Who said anything about walking?"

With that, I grabbed her hand and we shadow traveled away.


	6. Chapter 6: Permissions

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I have been MIA for quite a long while (1 year XD) but I was seriously thinking about whether I should continue this story, considering the latest development in BoO, Solangelo, *squeals*. But I had actually wrote down some of my ideas for the story before BoO and then after much debate, it seems like a waste not to finish it up, or at least the ones I have. It won't be very long, and updated pretty sporadically. But I love writing, and at the end of the day, I write to improve my writing and because I love words, not simply just please others. So here it is, enjoy!**

Chiron's POV

Chiron was trying his best to hide his amusement at the 2 demigods standing nervously in front of him. He saw it coming after Percy and Annabeth started sleeping in the same cabin. What truly surprised him was how long it took for them to come to him for permission.

Struggling to keep his stern facade, he started, "So what I am hearing is that you would like permission to sleep in the same cabin, and in the same bed no less?"

Lupa sent an amused glance at him, indicating she too was enjoying the demigods' discomfort.

Ana was the one who replied, "Yes sir. We understand that it is very much against the rules but we hope you could make an exception, especially since it would serve beneficial if both of us had sufficient rest so that we may carry out our duties more efficiently. It has been hard for us to rest well at night after our… our trip."

Chiron and Lupa shared a meaningful glance. Even though Ana did not say it out loud, they knew that Nico was the one having trouble sleeping. They knew of the nightmares that Nico suffered. After all, they had not forgotten that Nico too had went through Tatarus, alone no less. Reyna too had also confirmed their suspicions that Nico suffered from nightmares when they travelled together. And of course, who else was the one who told the harpies not to attack the 2 escapees each night?

"We can allow that, but only on the condition that you 2 promise to be responsible. As senior campers, I expect that you understand what we mean by appropriate behaviour?" Lupa stared meaningfully at them.

Both demigods nodded their heads. "Of course. We understand. We promise we will be responsible and would not take advantage of any of these privileges." Ana replied solemnly.

"Not as if we can do anything with a room full of campers right outside." muttered Nico. Ana immediately elbowed him in the ribs and Chiron had to stifle a laugh as he caught Nico's glare towards Ana.

"Alright you two, off you go. You have lessons in about 5 minutes times. And I hope that I would never need to inform any of your parents about any unexpected, ahem, deliveries. Hades and Apollo will not be pleased."

The 2 demigods blushed scarlet at the comment and murmured quick responses before rushing out of the room. Chiron and Lupa laughed once they left the room.

"You think we scared them enough?" Chiron chuckled.

"I think so. But knowing Ana, there is an extremely low chance of anything inappropriate happening. And the death spawn loves her too much to do anything that she disagrees with." Lupa replied.

"I am just surprised that they actually even came to seek permission. Percy and Annabeth just did it."

"But then again Ana is a Roman through and through, and a rule stickler at that. She would never break the rules just like that. Gods know she is a goody- two- shoes, sometimes too much for her own good." Lupa agreed.

"Ah well, at least we don't need to worry too much over those 2. Ana's good for Nico, I have not seen him so at ease with anyone in a very long time."

"And he for her. He will protect her heart with his life."

And with that, the 2 guardians stared out the window overlooking the awakening camp.


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy

**A/N. I love this chapter hahahahaha. 3**

Nico's POV

Nico wasn't the type to get jealous that easy. At least that was what he believed. After so many years of crushing on Percy knowing that he liked Annabeth he liked to believe that he was immune to jealousy.

Oh who was he kidding? He was jealous. Downright jealous.

As he stood on top of half- blood hill, he could not decide whether he loved his girlfriend for being so innocent, or hated her for being so damn oblivious.

Currently, Ana was giving a tour to the a new Ares demigod and they were on very friendly terms to say the least. Too friendly.

The new camper was obviously hitting on her and she didn't even have a clue. Or at least she looked like she didn't know. Instead, she was talking and laughing with him as if he was some old friend, and his big self- righteous ego most likely took it as she was smitten by him.

Nico groaned as he continued to survey the scene. The biggest problem with his girlfriend was that she was too naive. She always believed that everybody's intention was pure, and she tries to befriend anyone and everyone. She will believe that the everybody is good, (even after 2 bloody wars), and the alarm bells in her head won't go ringing until too late. Which was why Nico and Jason and Reyna and basically anyone who is protective of her wants to throttle her sometimes.

Nico wanted to throttle her now.

Nico could tell that the Ares camper was getting a bit too brazen for his liking. He started trying to put his arm around Ana and whispered something into her ear, making her face change expression immediately. She tried wriggling out from under his arm, discomfort apparent in her face, protesting something softly, but the Ares camper was having none of it, holding her shoulder a bit too tightly.

Yep, Nico was definitely angry now.

He stalked the remaining distance down the hill, hell bent on giving that Ares camper a piece of his mind. Ana's eyes lit up as she noticed him coming towards them, relief dancing in her eyes.

"Nico, over here!' she shouted, using the sudden distraction to quickly wiggle out of the Ares camper's grasp. The Ares camper narrowed his eyes at him before his face changed back to his original smug expression.

_Oh wait till I show you what you get for hitting on my girlfriend._ Nico thought.

Cooly he approached the two of them, hands in pocket, lifting an eyebrow at the new Ares camper. "Who's this?" He asked nonchalantly, swing his arms around Ana's shoulder. The message was clear, _she's mine_.

Ana quickly took the opportunity to introduce, "Nico this is Brandon, a new Ares camper. Brandon, this is Nico, son of Hades, and one of the members of the Argo II."

Brandon's smug expression faltered a bit at the introduction. But he was not to be beaten. "Son of Hades, so what power did old daddy give you? Call out some zombies or something?"

"I guess I could call out an army of the dead at my whim, if you phrase it that way. Oh by the way, have you been to the dining hall? The crevice there, sorry about it. Kind of my fault, I was a bit emotional when I was younger." Nico shrugged, as if he simply said he could ride a bike, no biggie.

Brandon's smirk had been wiped off and his face has completely paled. Look who's laughing now, loser.

"Sorry Brandon, but I may have steal my girlfriend away now. She promised to spend time with me this afternoon. You can find your way around camp right?" Nico stated. Without waiting for a reply, Nico dragged a bewildered Ana away before she could say anything. As soon as Brandon was out of side, Nico pressed her to a tree and started to kiss her rather passionately. Ana was stunned at first but didn't complain as she soon tangled her fingers in his hair.

When they finally broke for air, Ana's smirked at him. "You were jealous."

"And rightly so, how on earth could you not notice he was hitting on you! He was eyeing you like a piece of meat!" Nico ran his fingers through his hair exasperated.

"What makes you think I didn't? He really does need to work on his subtlety, I noticed he was flirting since he started the tour." Ana snorted.

"Then why on earth did you not do anything!" came the stunned reply.

"I saw you on top of the hill glaring at the both of us. I wanted to see your reaction, and I must say, I rather like it." Ana winked at Nico before leaving a quick peck on his cheek.

Looking at his girlfriend's retreating back, Nico let out a groan. His girlfriend was going to be the death of him.


End file.
